Elizabeth Helen Swan: My Story
by kayleighlovesedward
Summary: The untold story of Elizabeth Helen Swan, Isabella's sister.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever felt like the whole worlds against you? Like your invisible?

Well I have. Infact I felt that way for 15 years of my life.

My mother and father divorced when I was just a baby - my mum took my sister and my father… well he was left with me. Ever since I can remember my father has done the bare minimum for me - changing diapers and feeding me - I don't remember ever being tickled, not that I should. But there's also no photos of me as a baby around the house but there are loads of my sister and mother. I rummaged through my fathers wardrobe a few years back and found a box at the back filthy in dust but inside baby photos of me. Ones of my own, ones with my mum, ones with my sister and even a few with Charlie. Yeah, that's my fathers name. It's nice to know that he's not completely repulsed by me, or at least he wasn't at one point.

I hardly ever saw my mother or sister except for two weeks a year when they would come and visit us in Forks, Washington. During that small amount if time my sister and I were inseparable. However, when we were … she refused to come to Forks and so we had to visit them in Phoenix, Arizona. I'm not fond of the sun, I have to wear factor fifty just to not burn. But despite this Charlie of course forced me to go to despite Angela saying I could stay at hers for the two weeks.

It was quite quiet at home with just Charlie and myself, I made dinner, he ate he then went and sat in the living room and left me to tidy up. I wouldn't go and sit with him we had nothing to talk about and I always felt a nuisance. So I would go and sit up in my room do homework and listen to music. If it was the weekend, he would go out fishing and I would walk down to the reservation to see Embry, Jacob and Quil. They were my best friends.

When I was 14 years old my friend Angela urged me, well dragged me to see the doctor - I had lost too much weight, I was always tired, I was always down she said. The doctors gave me anti-depressants and I went on my way. Charlie never found out. No one did except Angela, Jacob, Quil and Embry who made sure I remembered to take them. I hated it.

I had other 'friends' at school but our relationship was very superficial. Jessica and Lauren were serial gossipers who couldn't be trusted. Mike was a little puppy dog, who just would never leave me alone. Tyler a big baboon, funny but over the top. The only person I related to was Angela.

My whole life changed when I was fifteen, when he came to Forks: Edward Cullen. Him and his family turned my world upside down and it hasn't been the same since. Everyone thought them strange, beautiful but strange. I saw beauty, I saw loneliness and I saw secrets. Alice was the first person to talk to me, on her first day at school, she said she saw us being best friends and that she knew how lonely I felt. Since then we've been inseparable. Edward, seemed to hate me but long story short, he eventually warmed to me and we fell in love. But I will explain that later in my story.

The big twist? Alice and her family, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme were vampires.

My name is Elizabeth Helen Swan. Daughter of Charley Swan and Renee Dwyer. Sister of Isabella Swan. Strong believer in all things mythical. This is my story. The part Bella left out.


	2. Chapter 2

At first I thought Edward and Rosalie didn't like me because I'm not beautiful like them. I know, how could I think of them as that shallow? Jasper seemed to put up with me just for Alice's sake. After all they were dating, and I was her new best friend. Emmett, he would make jokes about me tripping over or finding out that I accidentally called Mr Banner mum or even laughing when my bag broke while walking down the hallway and the whole contents of my bag falling out somehow, tampons rolling around on the floor seemed hysterical to him - at the time he had made a crude joke about blood and periods which the others laughed about - I didn't get it then, but then again I didn't know of their secret then.

You're probably wondering how I found out about the vampirism. You've heard Bella's story of discovery and now wonder if I was more clever or quicker. The truth is I had an inkling that it wasn't a normal secret they kept - there was something magical about them I just couldn't put my finger on it. I had heard the story of the Quilettes and Vampires a long time and it didn't register in my mind at all. Alice 'accidentally' let slip whilst we were shopping in Seattle once. I know, it doesn't seem like the Alice you know, it sounds more like a Emmetty thing. But it's the truth. The look on her face was of fake shock, it was obvious she had been dying to tell me, not because she wanted to shock me, but because by then she knew everything about my life and she wanted me to know everything too. Of course I was shocked at first but it didn't take long to realise I should have known all along. She then drove me back to the house, where Edward (who had at least become lukewarm towards me) came raging down the stairs at lightning speed and started yelling at Alice.

"How could you tell _her_ what we are? Are you stupid? You know what were going to have to do now, don't you?" Then Rosalie came into the room, completely livid, "You nosy bloody stupid human!". The sound of the next voice frightened me, I had never heard her so angry, I thought the onslaught was going to be aimed at me but rather it was aimed at Rosalie and Edward, "HOW DARE YOU BE YELLING AT ALICE ABOUT LIZZIE WHEN SAID PERSON IS STILL WITHIN EAR SHOT. I CAN UNDERSTAND YOUR ANGER BUT WE HAVE BEEN TALKING ABOUT TELLING HER FOR WEEKS. EDWARD, YOU YOURSELF SAID WE NEEDED TOO. AND I UNDERSTAND YOUR REASON FOR NOT WANTING HER TO KNOW, WE KNOW WHAT THE CONSEQUENCES COULD BE." Esme then turned to me, "Now dear, are you ok? Do you want me to drive you home? I know today will have been a lot for you…" She had looked so upset.

I decided I didn't and Alice arranged for me to sleepover, phoning to tell Charlie etc. They then all sat with me and answered any questions I had about their 'condition' (that's what Carlisle called it). Eventually, when I had got all the answers I needed Alice and I went up to bed, where I asked her if I could speak to her privately, at that point Alice told me the rest of the family had gone out for dinner so I could speak freely. That's when the talk had turned to Edward, who I had what I thought was a secret crush on. "It's not a secret, he knows, Jasper knows, we all know." I was mortified but I should have guessed after learning of their powers. "It's ok… he likes you too... But shh! I didn't tell you". I then, bizarrely had started to cry, why? Well, the boy I liked could read my mind. "He can't you know" Alice whispered. "He can't what?" "He can't read your mind". Hallelujah. "I thought you were psychic not a mind reader", "I am psychic, but I'm also your best friend, and I can read you like a book". She winked and I fell asleep.

After, that I felt pretty awkward around Edward and avoided being in any room with him for too long which turned out to be a pretty difficult task considering after that day I basically started living with them. I slept at home (some of the time) and I still cooked Charlie dinner but I felt much more like a part of a family with the Cullen's then I ever did at the house I had lived in for so long.

One day Edward asked for me to go for a walk with him, he said he didn't want us to be awkward with each other anymore - which kind of made the conservation more awkward. But eventually we made it to the most beautiful meadow. He then admitted that he liked me, which of course left me astounded and silent for a few minutes until I managed to speak and admit I too felt the same. He had then started laughing at me, which had made me angry and confused, was he joking, was this just a sick joke? Apparently, it was because of how red I had gone, "the colour of a tomato" he had said. The truth was I hadn't told him the truth, I didn't like him, I loved him. I hardly knew him and yet I knew that.

Our relationship, shocked everyone at school, Edward the new boy and Lizzie the police chiefs daughter. Jessica and Lauren hardly spoke to me afterwards. Not that I was bothered, I had Edward, did I really need them? I was blissfully happy, Charlie didn't say anything but he couldn't not know that I wasn't and he couldn't not know the reason. The parents even knew of it, and Edward was always round ours, helping with the cooking and helping me tidy, no matter how much I protested. I slowly started to stop taking my anti-depressants, Carlisle kept an eye on me looking for any sign of me needing them again and talking to me every few weeks or so. All was, well great. Jacob, Quil and Embry were happy for me, Billy (Jacobs dad) not so much but I wasn't particularly bothered by that and pushed it to the back of my mind. The Cullen's weren't as thrilled for me to be hanging around with them. They didn't think it was 'appropriate' when I asked why, they said that they would tell me when I was 'older'. Which made me chuckle, I didn't plan on growing much older, I'd wait till I was seventeen and become one of them.

Edwards and mines relationship developed slowly, we were only able to do PG rated kissing and anything else was out of the question. But I didn't mind, I was so in love with him and he was with me, which is why after a year of us dating, he proposed, we were going to wait till I was 18 to get married, he wanted to ask Charlie's permission, but I asked for him to ask Carlisle instead. Yes, Charlie was my father, but he was never my dad - Carlisle was much more so.

Rosalie had started to soften. She would at least talk to me when was common courtesy to, she would even come shopping with Alice and I and pick out clothes for me to wear. Emmett was still the same old goof and very much one of the brothers I had never had, the other brother was Jasper. Who needed anti-depressants when you had a mood changer anyways? At first he was subdued but slowly he opened up.

A few months later, I attended my mothers wedding without any of the Cullens, and soon after that I had heard that Bella was thinking of coming to Forks. The Cullens thought it was a great idea, and so I suggested it to Charlie. Who of course was thrilled, I had to admit I was too. However, looking back I wish I never. It was the worse mistake of my life. Here's why…


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few months before my wedding, which Alice had managed to plan so far in advance all that was left to do was send of the invites. We had planned for two weddings, a small intimate ceremony with just the Cullens and I. Emmett was to be the minister, he had already been ordained over the internet and had started to irritatingly recite the bible to me at any opportunity…particularly Leviticus and the rules in that regarding sex and periods. Childish, but really quite hilarious.

It was the evening before Charlie and I were going to pick up the twin, Bella. I vividly remember the conversation I had with Edward before I fell asleep:

_"Are you excited about seeing Isabella?" _

_"I guess…"_

_"You miss her, Jasper told me"_

_"It's ridiculous, how can I miss someone I hardly even know…"_

_"Twin telepathy?" Edward had laughed._

_"Promise me something…"_

_"Anything. You know I'd do anything for you"_

_"Don't, you know fall for her… or confuse us… I mean we are reasonably identical.." I had joked about it at the time, but looking back perhaps I tempted fate?_

_"You are truly ridiculous. I love you, you are my fiancé and we are going to be married in a few small months… plus you know what will always bring me back to you.. You're smell, you smell delicious, like no one else…" _

LIES.

The next day we had picked her up and drove back to Forks. Charlie dropped us of at the Steak House to eat and catch up, he said he had needed to do some things at home. We spoke for about an hour about everything we could and then the conversation turned to boys. She was miss innocent, never had a boyfriend. Then it turned to me and of course Edward:

"_I can't wait for him to meet you…"_

"_What's he like?"_

"_Handsome, very Mr Darcy and smouldering…"_

"_How long have you been dating?"_

"_About two years. I am so inlove with him, its incredible."_

"_Jealous!"_

"_Keep your hands off!" We had both laughed._

Conversation had then changed as quickly as it came. Charlie had picked us up and taken us back 'home', asking Bella all sorts of questions and silencing me when ever I tried to speak. Upon arrival at the house Charlie had led Bella (with me trailing slowly behind) upto my bedroom when we were both to sleep. I had assumed that Charlie would have moved the furniture to fit another bed in, but no. He led Bella to my bed and told her that would be where she would be staying, when I had objected and asked where I would be staying he just nodded in the direction of a tiny camp bed with all my clothes squashed underneath. I was livid, fuming. I guess Alice must have saw as I received a text saying that Emmett was outside and that I could stay at hers that night. I was a bit bemused at the idea that Emmett rather than Edward would be picking me up but didn't have time to question it as a beep sounded from outside.

_"I'm sleeping at Edwards tonight"_

_Silence from Charlie._

_"Tonight? But I've just arrived" a sad Bella whispered._

_"Yeah, sorry… I just thought you'd want to catch up with Charlie.. Sorry… I'll see you at school tomorrow"_

_"Oh Bella, I've got a present for you outside…"_

I walked outside and I had started to cry, there it was the car (Chevvy!) I had been begging Billy and Jacob for for months and just last week he had agreed to giving it to me for a small fee. How much more did he want to take from me? Emmett ran out of the car as I had just opened my mouth to tell my father just what I thought of him. I know that sounds horrible, that at that moment I had hated my own father.

In Emmett's truck I broke down, I cried and I yelled and I think he was a bit scared of me and what he had to do. But luckily, due to his speeding we quickly arrived at the Cullens where he practically threw me into Alice and Esme's arms and then ran off into the woods where an echo of what sounded like falling trees sounded. I gave the girls quizzical looks, their faces looked sad and angry. I couldn't understand why.

"Where's Edward?"

"He had to go hunting." they both had said far too quickly, it made me uneasy but I had shrugged it off.

"We've got chocolate and all of your favourite movies lined up for you tonight." Rosalie had appeared, she gave me the most sympathetic look when she looked at me, I thought it was because of what had happened with Charlie and Bella. But again I ignored the uneasiness in my stomach and went into the room where I spent the rest of the evening snacking and crying at movies. Edward didn't appear till morning, when he drove me Forks High School.

**Sorry, it's not very long but I hope you enjoyed it and I know some people won't like my take on Charlie but kinda a pivotal thing in my story. Sorry!**


End file.
